The Hero & The Sidekick
by longforlovers
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have different ideas as to what makes a good fancy dress costume. Silly fluffy drabble!


**HELLO! Sorry for the flood for the past few days, I'm just transferring fics from Livejournal over to here and I genuinely don't know many stories you can post a day so I've just settled with one... **

**This is fluffy and drabble. I was going to post something super angsty (seriously, I mean super, super angsty) but I thought I would be shot if I just uploaded endless angst so have some drabble, enjoy!**

**PS Third chapter of Glass Bones & Paper Skin may go up tomorrow night. Nearly posted it here and had major doubts so I've spent hours rewriting it completely... It's now past 2 o'clock in the morning, I haven't even finished it yet. I'm so easily distracted...**

**PPS Blaine is in italics and Kurt is in bold for those two small paragraphs.**

* * *

><p>"Bl-Blaine, no!"<br>"Oh, _c'mon_, Kurt!"  
>"I am not leaving this room in this ridiculous get up!"<br>"But _Kuuuuurt_..."  
>"Alexander McQueen would be turning in his grave, right now, Blaine!"<br>"I'm not asking you to wear it for fashion purposes... it's a party. Besides, you made me dress up as Lady Gaga with you for Mercedes' birthday last week... and it wasn't even fancy dress!"  
>"Lady Gaga is a fashion <em>icon<em>, it's not the same thing."  
>"You were wearing high heels, Kurt..."<br>"Yeah, but I looked fabulous in them."  
>"True..."<br>"I'm still not leaving the room in this, by the way."  
>"Not even for me? I think you look cute!"<br>"Shut up."

_I knew he would react like this when it came to the night of the party. I didn't show him the costumes, I kept them as a surprise and revealed them at the last moment possible. Needless to say, he was not impressed. Although I can't understand why, Kurt looks good anything. Especially lycra.__  
><em>_I am going to get my own way. I went out in_public_dressed as Gaga to make him happy, which is not what someone of my _dapperness _does. I am going to get him out of this room, out of this house to that party, one way or another._

The scuffling behind the closed door persisted for another good half an hour. Burt left them to it. He'd already spoken to Kurt about the inappropriateness of him and Blaine sharing a bed under his roof but he couldn't complain about this. He'd never said that Blaine couldn't hang in his son's room, after all, but he was half-considering enforcing the 'bedroom door open at all times' rule. Only half-considering though. Burt had never seen Kurt so happy before and it was all Blaine's doing. And, although he did find it difficult sometimes connecting with his gay son, he wouldn't mind a lot if they started dating. Blaine was a good kid. But he didn't like the sound of what was going down in that room and the thought of intervening was looming...

**I can't **_**believe **_**these costumes that Blaine picked out for us both. If this is his form of revenge, it's highly un-hilarious. I mean, sure, I made him dress up like Lady Gaga but surely it's not the same as dressing me up like... ugh. Have to admit though, Blaine did look fabulous in lace. I made his outfit look fantastic, if I do say so myself and now he's picked out the most garish thing of all for me. The colours don't even compliment my skin tone...**

"Kurt, stop being difficult and let's go."  
>"I'm being serious, I'm not wearing this."<br>"Yes, you are. I thought I'd done a good job at picking out our outfits."  
>"You could've picked something more suitable from Rachel Berry's wardrobe."<br>"We can swap costumes if you want."  
>"I'm not going in this, Blaine. You go ahead, I'll catch you up. I'll just say that I'm dressed up as Marc Jacob's winter collection."<br>"You're not getting out of it this easily."  
>"Just you wa-OOOOOAAAAA. BLAINE, PUT ME DOWN. RIGHT NOW."<br>"Stop struggling. You'll ladder your tights."  
>"I DON'T CARE"<br>"Yes, you do."  
>"FINE, THESE ARE MY BEST PAIR. JUST PUT ME DOWN, BLAINE."<p>

The bedroom flew open, Burt managing to jump back just in time where his ear was pressed against the glossy wood, Blaine swooping past with a swish of his Batman cape, a disgruntled Robin with haywire hair over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, his lycra costume clinging perfectly to his long, slim legs. Batman carried Robin with ease, even if he was the shorter one of the two. With his back pressed against the hall wall, Burt gaped at the two figures, Kurt lifting his head to give his father a look that screamed "HELP ME!", eye mask slightly askew.

"I'll have Robin back my midnight, Mr. Hummel!" the older boy called over his other shoulder, marching Kurt out of the house and to his own car, the younger boy thumping his back with his fists the entire way. Blaine wished that he'd bound and gagged him while he was at it but Kurt's protests were just too precious as his strapped him into the passenger seat.  
>"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, BLAINE ANDERSON. JUST YOU WAIT, JUST YOU WAIT. I WILL SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AT THE DEAD OF NIGHT AND STEAL EVERY ITEM OF CLOTHING THAT YOU OWN AND THAT INCLUDES YOUR DALTON UNIFORM!"<br>Throwing his head back in hysterical laugh, Blaine slipped into the driver's seat and sped away, Kurt's protests still ringing down the street, the Batmobile sliding into the darkness.


End file.
